A Life Derailed
by imjustaguy
Summary: BtVSThe Shield Kate Lockley's first assignment for the Council is tracking down a rogue Slayer. Captain Monica Rawlings must choose between duty and an old friend.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own either BtVS or The Shield and I am not making any type of monetary gain from this story.

Spoilers:

BtVS – Set roughly three and half years after 'Chosen' spoilers through season seven.

The Shield – Set early in season four. Just after the episode "Insurgents"

This is set in my 'A Changed World' universe that includes "The Muggle Way"and my L&O:SVU stories but it is a stand alone story.

Chapter One

"So what are we looking at?" detective 'Dutch' Wagenbach said as he entered the school.

"Five kids got the crap beat out of them along with their teacher," Officer Danny Sofer replied. "Four of them are on the way to the hospital. Broken arms, cracked ribs, they're all banged up pretty bad. Two of them were knocked unconscious. A couple of others caught a little of it."

"Who all was involved?" detective Cluadette Wyms asked.

"According to the principal, all the kids were from the honors class," Officer Julien Lowe replied as he led them up to the second floor. "Good grades don't get into trouble. Not gang affiliated. Two of them are on the football team."

Wyms and Wagenbach walked into the classroom and froze. A dozen desks had been overturned. There was blood on the floor and some splatter on the walls. The window was shattered.

"How many people did this?" Dutch asked.

"Witnesses say one girl did all of this." Sofer replied.

"You're kidding," Dutch said. "Maybe this is gang related. They're all just too scared to talk."

"All say the same thing," Sofer replied shaking her head. "Including the teacher. One girl took all six down."

Wagenbach looked over at a young woman standing off to the side talking with one of the uniformed officers. She had the makings of bad welt developing on her right eye. "You're the teacher?"

"Yes," came the reply. "Abigail Turner. I just can't believe this."

"So what happened?" Wyms asked.

"It was Lucy," Mrs. Turner said. "She just went crazy. She tackled Tim, the boy sitting next to her. She just went off. I've never seen anybody move that fast before. Rondell and Scotty tried to pull her off. She just knocked them away like they weren't there. I swear to god Rondell must have gone back at least six feet. He's second string offense line on the football team."

"Mrs. Turner," Dutch cut in. "You're saying one girl, this Lucy, put four people in the hospital."

"I know how it sounds," she replied. "But she just went insane. She went after anyone who went near her," she pointed at her eye. "How do you think I got this? Lucy practically took Leticia's head off when she tried to calm her down. And she's her best friend. She hit her so hard blood came out of her mouth. She kind of stopped after that, looked around all panicked and then … then she jumped out of the window."

"We're on the second floor Mrs. Turner," Wagenbach noted. "She's not outside. You're trying to tell me a girl jumped out of a second story window and ran away."

"That's what the kids outside say," Julien said.

"What?"

"A few kids in the gym class outside heard the window breaking," Danny replied. "Three of them swear they saw Lucy hit the ground, roll, come up on her feet and just start running."

"You're shittin' me. That's impossible," Dutch said.

"Mrs. Turner," Wyms said. "Can you tell us a little about Lucy? Any drug problems, difficulties at home, gang ties?"

"Lucy?" Mrs. Turner said. "She's a good girl. She gets good grades. Never taken drugs in her life. Her mother is saint. Kept both her kids in school and away from the gangs. Her older bother is on scholarship to UCLA majoring in chemistry. Lucy's even smarter than he is."

"Has anything changed in the last few days?"

"She's been really fidgety the last couple of days," Mrs. Turner replied. "I assumed that was just because her birthday is today. She turned fifteen."

"What was she like today?" Dutch asked.

"Like I said fidgety," Mrs. Turner explained. "You know, hyper, always moving around. Her leg was bouncing up and down. I thought it was just nerves. Wasn't affecting her school work. She aced her math quiz yesterday."

Dutch nodded and motioned to his partner. The two moved off to a quiet corner of the room.

"What do you think?" Wyms asked.

"Sounds like drugs to me," Dutch said. "Heroin laced with PCP maybe. Meth, maybe some designer stuff mixed in. That would account for the fidgeting, strength and seeming immunity to pain."

"Drugs. Could be gang related," Wyms noted. "We may need to call Vic in on this one."

"We can handle this without Vic," Dutch said.

"Rawlings orders, anything with potential gang ties or drug related Vic stays in the loop," Wyms said. "I don't like it either."

"Fine," Dutch conceded. "We need to send a unit out to sit on the girl's home. Let's go find the mother."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Dutch, Claudette what have you got on the school beatings so far?" Captain Monica Rawlings asked as her detectives came through the door.

"Not much," Dutch said. "According to the witnesses one girl did all the damage. A Lucy Sutter. Just turned fifteen today. According to her transcript she gets goods grades. Never been in any real trouble. Teacher says she's been acting 'fidgety' the last couple of days. Then today she just went off on her classmates. Put four of them in the hospital."

"You're sure one girl did all that?"

"That's what the witnesses say," Wyms replied. "Even the teacher. Students outside say they saw her jump from a second story window and take off."

"How the hell could she pull that off?" Rawlings asked.

"We don't know," Dutch replied. "We figure she started up on drugs. Something laced with PCP or some designer drug concoction."

"Problem is, her teacher and the other students all say she was clean," Wyms added. "So whatever happened, it was recent."

"Any indication of gang involvement?"

"Nothing so far, aside from the possible drug connection," Dutch answered. He looked over at his partner who flashed him a look. "It's possible the kids and the teacher are too scared to tell us what really went down. Hard to believe a fifteen year old girl, even strung out on drugs, could lay six people out and put four in the hospital."

"So what's the plan of attack?"

"We've got Danny and Julien sitting on her house in case she turns up there," Wyms said. "Another unit is bringing the mother in."

"Ok," Rawlings said. "Leave Vic out of it for now. He's still working the One-Niners heroin connection. You two run with this case. Hopefully the mother can give you something useful as to what set this girl off."

* * *

"Hey Kate," Kate Lockley turned at the sound her name being called.

"Amy," she said. "How was class this morning?"

"Just the usual stuff," Amy replied. "How are you settling in?"

"It's been a good couple of weeks," Kate replied. Buffy had talked her into being the head Watcher for Council's new LA branch. Kate had been reluctant to take the job at first. But Buffy had proven very persuasive. "Barb's team checked in from scouting Lake Sunnydale. Just the usual nests around the place. They'll be back this late this afternoon."

"Good," Amy said. "Thank god the tourists stopped hanging out around there. It was amess trying to keep the place safe for the first couple of years."

"I haven't asked yet, how long have you been at this?"

"Since Sunnydale," Amy replied. "I was there at the end. I guess you could call it the beginning too."

"You're majoring in both Theology and Mythology right?"

"Yep," Amy said. "I'm planning on being a Slayer and a Watcher. It was Faith's idea. Something about keeping the tweed brigade in line."

"That particular double major has to turn a couple of heads …" Kate was cut off when a man's voice shouted from behind her.

"Ms Lockley," the voice said. "Willow's on the phone. She says it's urgent."

"I'll be right there," Kate turned to head back to her office. "We'll finish our talk later Amy."

"Catch you later," Amy said. "I'm going to go finish my homework. My team is patrolling the area around Wolfram and Hart's old offices tonight."

Kate nodded in reply. A couple of minutes later she was picking up the phone.

"Hey Willow, it's Kate," she said.

"Kate, a new Slayer just appeared in LA," Willow said over the phone.

"You found another Potential," Kate said.

"No a Slayer," Willow said. "She came into her power about an hour or so ago."

"You didn't know about her before?" Kate said. "I thought you guys tried to keep track of all the Potentials and contact them before they turned fifteen."

"We try," Willow said. "But the detection spells aren't full proof, especially in areas with high magical backgrounds like southern California around the Hellmouth. The old Council use to miss Potentials all the time. The only detection spell that has ever worked perfectly is the one for detecting a newly called Slayer. And our little detector just went off. Some girl turned fifteen today and became a Slayer."

"I take it you want me to find her," Kate said.

"That's the plan," Willow said. "Take one of the other Slayers with you. Amy would be a good choice if she's available. She spent the first year after Sunnydale tracking down Slayers in the US. She's pretty good at dealing with the new girls. She'll give you the run down on how we approach newly called Slayers."

"Anything I should watch for?" Kate asked.

"It's a little different for all the girls," Willow said. "Here let me put Kennedy on." Kate waited for a few seconds then heard another click. "Kennedy?"

"I'm here babe," Kennedy said. "Can you hear me Kate?"

"I can hear you," Kate answered.

"Ok," Kennedy said. "Like Willow said, it's different for all of us. She probably experienced a rush of some kind. She might be a little clumsy while she adjusts to her strength. If she's one of the girls who is sensitive to magic she might be drawn to anything mystical around her. Some of girls get a little aggressive when they first feel the rush of being a Slayer. Willow's right. Amy should be able to handle this."

"Do you have an idea where she is?" Kate asked.

"I'll send you an e-mail of where the detection spell said she was when the Slayer awakened," Willow said. "I can't get you any better than that."

"We'll get on it now," Kate said. "I'll talk to you when we find her."

"Call Cleveland," Willow said. "We'll give the Buffy the heads up. She and Faith like to talk to all the new Slayers as soon as they can. She's my next call."

"Alright Willow," Kate said. "Then I'll talk to you guys after that."

"Works for me," Willow said. "We'll talk to you then. Bye."

"Goodbye Willow," Kate hung up the phone and then called out to one of the office staff. "Hey Phil, go grab Amy. Tell her we've got a newly called Slayer to track down."

"Yes Ms. Lockley."

* * *

"Mrs. Sutter," Wyms said. "Anything you can tell us would be helpful."

"I just can't believe my little girl could do anything like this," Mrs. Sutter said. "She's a good girl. Lucy gets good grades. She was on the honor roll last year."

"Mrs. Sutter, is it possible Lucy may be using drugs?" Dutch asked.

"Not Lucy!" Mrs Sutter shouted. "She wouldn't go near drugs. She's seen what they've done to other kids. She has a future. She's not going to throw that away. You've all got this wrong. My little girl did not do this. Somebody else did this."

"How has she been acting the last few days?" Wyms asked. "The people at school say she's been fidgety. A little hyper."

The woman shrugged. "Her birthday was coming up. She's always gets excited about her birthday," she paused. "She has been a little jumpy the last couple of days. But it was nothing big. I swear my Lucy's never raised her hand in anger in life."

"Mrs. Sutter," Dutch said. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But this kind of thing. The fidgeting, sudden violent behavior, the only way to explain it is drugs. Unless there is some history of mental disorder."

"Nothing like that," Mrs. Sutter said. "Lucy's never had any problems. Worse she gets is claustrophobic. She sometimes used to sleep outside in the treehouse her bother built. Please, I have to go home. Lucy could be there soon. I have to be there."

"Just relax," Wyms said. "There is a patrol car watching your house. They haven't seen any sign of your daughter."

"Make sure they don't hurt her," Mrs. Sutter said.

"Hey Scooby take care of Mrs. Sutter here," Wyms said. She handed off Mrs. Sutter to a uniformed officer who walked her away. "Something is not adding up with this. Why would that girl start taking drugs?"

"Maybe she was just experimenting," Dutch replied. "Hit a bad batch of something. Wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. Girl pisses away a promising life for one chance to get high."

"Let's check in at the hospital," Wyms said. "Maybe one of the people she attacked can shed some light on what happened."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Kids in the parking lot before school's out, police car out front," Amy said. "Something happened here today."

"This is the spot Willow's map said our new Slayer appeared," Kate said as she pulled the car up. She looked over at a group of students milling around in the parking lot watching the police.

"You still pass as young enough for high school," Kate said. "See if you can get any of those kids to tell you what happened. I'll poke around and see if I can find anything."

"Think this has something to do with our Slayer?" Amy said.

"Don't you? Besides, I don't believe in coincidences," Kate replied. "Get going."

The two women exited the car. Amy meandered over the students and began striking up a conversation with a couple of them. Kate walked past the police cruiser in the parking lot. She saw two officers coming out the front of the building. She deliberately walked close enough to catch some of their conversation.

"… out the second story window," one said. "Then just ran off. Did you see that hole out back?"

"Girl puts two football players in the hospital," the other said. "This is one for the …."

Kate shook her head as passed them. She turned and walked around the school. She spotted the smashed window easily enough. Girl lays out two football players and then jumps out a second story window. Kate grimaced. This was bad.

She turned to head back to her car. She got in and waited for Amy to get back. A few minutes later Amy hopped into the passenger seat.

"We've got a problem," Amy said.

"I know," Kate said. "A girl attacked her classmates and put some of them in the hospital. And it sounds like it happened at the same time our Slayer awakened."

"It is our Slayer," Amy said. "I got the girl's name. Lucy Sutter. According to the students she went nuts and attacked the guy sitting next to her in class. Then she jumped out of a second story window, without opening it first and ran away."

"Shit," Kate said. "How the hell did this happen? We've got another Faith on our hands. Has anything like this happened with the other Slayers?"

Amy paused. "A couple times since Sunnydale. Not all the girls take well to the Slayer awakening. We had a couple of ugly experiences that first year. That's why we try to locate them while they're still Potentials. To make certain we're there and they're ready when the time comes," Amy pulled out a cell phone. "This one looks bad though. Only one other girl in the US has reacted this badly that I've heard about," she hit the speed dial. She waited a few seconds, "This is Abbott. I need to talk to Buffy. Now … Buffy it's Amy … We've got a name but we've got a big problem here … She's gone rogue Buffy … Kate and I just found out … I understand … She attacked a bunch of her classmates … We have no idea … The police are already involved … We'll try … I'll arrange for someone to pick her up … We'll keep you in the loop … Bye Buffy."

"What was that about?" Kate asked.

"Faith's flying out here tonight," Amy said. "She's the best natural tracker we've got. Buffy wants us to find Lucy before the cops."

"Faith's coming here," Kate said as she pulled the car out of the lot.

"You have a problem with that?" Amy asked.

"You do know I'm the one who put her in jail right?"

"You did?" Amy said. "I mean, we all know what happened to Faith. I've talked to her about it a few times. But she has control of the Slayer now. Something like this, she's the best to have around."

"We're going to be finessing the police on this as it is," Kate said. "Faith's going to make that a lot harder. Escaped felons and cops are not a good mix."

"Didn't you hear?" Amy asked. "Faith was issued a full pardon from the governor two years ago. She's not wanted anymore."

"How the hell did you guys pull that off?"

"I don't really know," Amy answered. "Heard the Scoobies called in some big favors to get it done. You gonna be ok working with Faith?"

"I'm going to have to be," Kate answered. "I knew when I took this job I'd probably have to work with her. Just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Any ideas how to find our missing Slayer?"

"Call the office," Kate said. "Have them work with Willow to get Lucy's records," Kate paused. "This is the Farmington district. I know the new Captain assigned here."

"What are you thinking?"

"See if I can call in a couple of favors of my own," Kate answered.

* * *

"Tim, can you tell us what happened?" Wyms leaned over the hospital bed. The young man could barely speak. His right arm was in a cast and his chest was heavily bandaged. 

"Lady, I don't know," Tim answered in barely a whispered. "Lucy was sitting next to me. Then she started looking around. Like ... like she was trapped or something. She … she said something. Don't know what and then just plowed into me."

"Do you know why she attacked you?" Dutch asked.

"Wasn't after me," Tim said. "She was trying to get out."

"What?"

"She was trying to get to the window," Tim continued. "I play football. I've been hit before. Lucy plowed into me like a lineman. Got tangled up in my desk and fell with me. I grabbed her … just reflex you know. Girl broke my arm. The others tried to get her off me. Last thing I remember. Just black after that 'til I woke up here."

"You're sure she wasn't after you specifically?" Dutch pressed.

"Yea," came the reply. "Girl barely knew I was there," he paused. "She had this look in eye. Like a wild animal. Scariest thing I ever saw. That bitch was half my size and she beat the shit out of me."

"Get some rest son," Wyms said. She and Dutch left the room.

"All three say the same thing," Dutch said. "She was heading for the window like she was trying to get out. Her friend's still unconscious."

"Didn't the mother say something about her being claustrophobic?" Wyms said.

"She did," Dutch said. "Whatever she was taking may have triggered a full on panic attack. Locker search at her school didn't turn up any drugs."

"Check her house next," Wyms said. "The mother should give us permission to do a search."

"We'll get the warrant anyway," Dutch said. "Just to be on the safe side."

* * *

"Kate?" Monica Rawlings looked at the woman just entering the Barn with surprise. "Buzz her in," she said to officer monitoring the door. She smiled as the woman came in. She noticed that she was accompanied by another young woman, early twenties, long blonde hair. The woman carried herself with a sense of confidence and she scanned the room like a professional. 

Rawlings held out her hand. "Kate Lockley. It's been a long time. I was sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man."

"Thanks Monica," Kate replied shaking the Captain's hand. "This is my associate Amy Abbott. Amy, Captain Monica Rawlings."

"Nice to meet you Amy," the Captain said shifting her attention to the younger woman.

"Same here Captain," Amy offered her hand.

Rawlings noted the firm grip. "So what brings you by Kate? You've been out of the force for a while. I heard you were working as a private investigator."

"I gave that up," Kate said. "I just started a new job a couple of weeks ago. I work for a private foundation that opened an LA branch a few months ago. The Jenny Calendar Foundation."

"Never heard of it," Rawlings said. "What do you do there?"

"A few things," Kate answered. "One of them is locating and working with young women and girls who have some unique talents. That's actually why I came by. Is there someplace private we can talk?"

Rawlings studied Kate for a few seconds before deciding. "Sure, follow me." She led the two women upstairs to the gang task force room. There was a detective inside adding pictures to the wall. "Lemansky, give us the room for sec."

"Sure thing Captain," Lemansky said as he left the room.

"Oh Lemansky," Rawlings said turning around. "I know you're still working Angie's disappearance but check in with Dutch and Claudette. They might need your help on that high school case."

"The one where the girl went nuts?" he asked.

"That's the one," Monica said. "See if your contacts in juvie have ever heard of her."

"Ok Captain," Lemansky said as he walked out the room.

"So what do you want to talk about Kate?" Rawlings asked closing the door.

"Actually it's about what happened at the high school this morning," Kate answered.

"You know something," Rawlings said. "Tell me."

"We may know something," Kate said. "How bad were those kids hurt?"

Again Rawlings paused. "Four got sent to the hospital," she answered. "One boy has a broken arm, couple of broken ribs ribs, contusions and a concussion. He only came too about thirty minutes ago. One girl has broken jaw, concussion and the docs are pretty sure she has some neck injuries. Another boy has cracked ribs and a he nearly had a ruptured spleen. The last boy just had some bad bruising and a busted nose."

"And one girl did all that," Kate said. "Then she jumped through a second story window to get away?"

"Yes," Rawlings gave Kate a pointed look. "What do you know about this case?"

Kate looked over at Amy. "Let me do this my way."

Amy nodded in response.

"Monica," Kate began. "This Lucy Sutter is the girl Amy and I were looking for this morning. We were planning on recruiting her for a part time study program the Foundation offers for girls."

"Why?" Monica said.

"She's has the kind of talents we're looking for," Kate said.

"Kate, I know about some of what happened with you on the force," Rawlings said. "How you kept getting involved in all the weird shit. Hell I heard about one report that mentioned the word 'vampire.' Tell me what you want?"

"We need to be in on this case," Kate said. "Monica, you and I go way back. The Brazil case, the Nolan murders. You know I play it straight. So believe me when I tell you this. This girl's special. You'll need us there."

"What's so special about this girl?" Rawlings demanded.

"You're going to have to trust me Monica," Kate said. "Amy and I need to be there when you find this girl."

"Kate, you were a damn good cop," Rawlings said. "But you're a civilian now. No way I can let you in on this case without a damn good reason. And I haven't heard one yet."

"Amy?"

Rawlings saw the younger woman shake her head.

Kate nodded in reply and then paused to think. "Look, Monica, can you at least tell me what's going on? Where you are with trying to find Lucy?"

"I'm sorry Kate," Rawlings said. "Can't do that. Not unless you give me something more."

Kate nodded. "I understand. Here's my card. It's got my cell phone number on it. Just promise me you'll call when you find Lucy. It's important. I've never asked for any favors from you before. Even when they drummed me out. That's not the way I do things."

"One thing first Kate," Rawlings said. "Tell me you don't have anything to do with whatever is going on with that girl."

Kate looked Rawlings. "Monica, I swear, I have never met Lucy Sutter in my life. Neither has anybody working for the Foundation. She popped up on our radar this morning as being the kind of girl we're looking to teach. I didn't expect to find anything like this going on."

Rawlings studied Kate carefully for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll let you know when we bring her in. But understand this. I'm putting a lot of trust in you. And I do owe you a couple of big ones. No way we could have cleared the Nolan case without you. But if I find out you're shittin' me on this."

Kate nodded. "Monica, my only goal here is to help that girl."

"Alright then," Monica said. "It's been good to see you again Kate."

"Thanks. And it's good to see you too Monica."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Rawlings watched the two women leave the barn. As soon as they were out of sight she called down to a detective on the floor. "Lemansky, come up here for a second."

Lemansky looked up and nodded. A few seconds later he was up the stairs and standing next to Rawlings. "What's up Captain? I was just about to call Dutch and Claudette. I know a few students at the high school. Figured I'd start there."

"I want you to work a different angle," Rawlings said.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of something called the Jenny Calendar Foundation?" Rawlings asked.

"No," Lemansky responded. "What do they have to do with this case?"

"Hopefully nothing," Rawlings said. "Apparently it's some kind of private school or something. They opened an office here in LA a little while ago. They were looking to recruit Lucy Sutter."

"How do you know that?"

"One of the women that just left," Rawlings said. "Her name's Kate Lockley. She used to work homicide up until a few years ago. She was forced out when too many weird things starting happening around her cases. She got involved with some kind of vigilante private investigator. Personally I think she got a raw deal. She works for the Jenny Calendar Foundation now. She claims they were going to meet with Lucy this morning."

"The same day she goes ballistic on a bunch of her classmates," Lemansky nodded.

"I don't like coincidences," Rawlings said. "See what you can turn up on the Jenny Calendar Foundation and one of their employees. Name Amy Abbott. I'm going to find out what Lockley's been up to since she left the force."

"What do you think is going on?" Lemansky asked.

"I have no idea," Rawlings answered. "Kate was a damn good cop when I knew her. I don't know what happened at the end but I can't believe she would go bad. Get on it. Report back to me when you have something. I'll keep Dutch and Claudette in the loop."

Lemansky nodded and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"You think she'll call us if they find her?" Amy asked as they drove off. 

"After she runs a background check on us," Kate answered. "Monica's not stupid. We go back a ways. That Nolan case was a mess. I assume you guys did a good enough job with the paperwork that the Foundation will come back clean."

"We did."

"Then Monica will keep us in the loop," Kate said. "If only to find out what we know or how we're involved. Hopefully we can find Lucy before they do. Or at least be nearby when they do find her."

"What if we can't" Amy asked.

"Then we're in trouble," Kate said.

Amy's cell phone went off. She answered it, "This is Amy … gotcha … Can you text message it too me? … Good. Anything else you can tell us about her? … I understand. And Faith … When is she getting in? … Have somebody there to pick her up … Perfect. Talk to you later," she hung up the phone.

"What's up?"

"That was Phil," Amy answered. "They hacked the district computer system. They're sending us Lucy's home address. She lives with her mother and older brother. He's a freshman at UCLA. Father died when she was four. And Faith's plane will be landing at LAX around 7:30 tonight. The office will pick her up and bring her to us."

Kate nodded. "The police probably have a unit sitting on the house already."

"So what do you want to do?" Amy asked. "If we're going to find Lucy we need someplace to start."

"We head to her house," Kate said. "Hopefully we can talk to the mother without the police around. But I doubt it. Like I said Monica's not stupid. She'll give them a heads to keep an eye out for us."

"Then why did you go to her to start with?" Amy asked. "Now they know to look for us."

"Better than stumbling into the middle of their investigation without any warning," Kate said. "You think they're suspicious of us now. Trust me, we pop up out of the blue, Monica would haul us into an interrogation room and hit us with everything she's got until she found out why we were interested in Lucy. Being above board means she's suspicious but she won't get in our way until she has too."

"And then what happens?"

"I don't know," Kate said. "First we find our Slayer and find out why she went crazy. Then we can figure out how to deal with the police."

* * *

"We didn't find any drugs in your daughter's room Mrs. Sutter," Wyms said. "And nothing turned up in her locker at school." 

"I told you," Mrs. Sutter said. "My girl doesn't do drugs. She couldn't have done this."

"They're not going to believe that mom," a young man said. He was standing next to his mother's chair.

"Terrance," Dutch said. "We're trying to find out what happened to your sister."

"You don't care what happened to Lucy," Terrance answered. "You think I don't know what's going on. No matter what really happened you're going to call it drugs so you can take our house away. I know how these seizure programs work."

"Terrance no one is looking to take away your house," Wyms said.

"Don't lie to me lady," Terrance said. "The program is bringing in money for the city. City likes money. City needs money. So don't you tell me you're not looking for any excuse you can to keep the money rolling in."

"The evidence points to some kind of drug connection," Dutch said. "It's the only thing that accounts for her behavior."

"My sister doesn't take drugs," Terrance countered. "And you still haven't convinced me she did this. Lucy's never hit anyone in her life."

"Mrs. Sutter have you seen your daughter since this morning?" Dutch asked.

"No," Mrs. Sutter replied.

"She hasn't called?"

"No she hasn't," Mrs. Sutter. "I've called all her friends. No one's seen her since she disappeared."

"Mrs. Sutter," Dutch said. "We need to find out what happened to your daughter. The people she attacked said she was trying to get out of the classroom. You said something about her being claustrophobic?"

"She hasn't had any real problems with that for years," Mrs. Sutter said. "Not since she was ten or eleven."

"Why is she claustrophobic?" Wyms asked.

"My husband and Lucy were in the car," Mrs. Sutter explained. "They got in an accident. Ray … Ray was killed … Lucy … She was trapped in the back seat. It took almost two hours before they got her out. She's hated small spaces and being indoors ever since."

"You said she use to sleep outside sometimes," Dutch recalled.

"Terrance here, he built a treehouse out back when he was twelve," Mrs. Sutter said. "It's not much just a platform really. But it's strong. There were times when Lucy just couldn't sleep in her room. She panicked about the walls closing in on her. I know I shouldn't have let her sleep outside. But with the ladder pulled up, no one could get to her. And she was always well rested the next morning. Bright and shiny. It made her so happy. But she hasn't needed to do that in years."

"Like momma said," Terrance said. "She hasn't needed to do that in years. Still doesn't much like cars. But my sister's strong. She's past that now."

Dutch's cell phone rang walked over to the other end of the room to answer it.

Wyms kept talking with Mrs. Sutter and her son. "I know we've gone over this before. But is there anyplace Lucy would go if she was upset or thought she was in trouble?"

"I told you," Mrs. Sutter said. "I called all her friends. Nobody has seen her. I don't know where she is. Don't you people think I want to find her? My little girl is out there somewhere. You're all accusing her of attacking people and taking drugs. You don't know my Lucy. She would never do anything like that."

Dutch came back. "Mrs. Sutter have you ever been contacted by the Jenny Calendar Foundation?"

"No, why?"

"Apparently they were planning on contacting your daughter today," Dutch said. "They were going to try and recruit her."

"For what?" Terrance asked.

"They're some kind of private school," Dutch replied. "Apparently they work with young girls with special talents."

"Lucy's smart," Mrs. Sutter said. "But I don't know why any private school would be looking for her. It's not like we could afford anything like that."

"Have you been contacted by a Kate Lockley or an Amy Abbott at all?"

"Not that I can recall," she answered. "Do they know what happened to my daughter?"

"It's probably just a coincidence ma'am," Dutch said.

* * *

Kate pulled the car unto the street where Lucy Sutter's house was located. 

"Police car a couple of doors down from the house," Amy said.

"I see it," Kate noted. They began to get closer to the house. "Looks like whoever is working the case is in with the mother."

"How can you tell?" Amy asked.

"I know a detective's car when I see one," Kate said. "I didn't spend all those years in the LAPD doing nothing."

"Do we wait for them to leave or do we go in?"

Kate thought for a second. "We go in now. Play it like we did with Monica. We want to recruit Lucy for one of the Foundation's programs for girls. Leave out the Slayer stuff."

Amy nodded. They pulled the car up to the curb in front of the house and got out.

Kate knocked on the door.

Dutch turned when he heard the knock on the door. "Allow me," he said as Mrs. Sutter started to get up. He opened the door and noticed the two women outside. "And you are?"

"Kate Lockley and Amy Abbott," the first woman answered. "I assume you're one of the detectives assigned to find Lucy Sutter. I'm betting Monica already called you and told you we might show up here."

"As a matter of fact she did Ms Lockley," Dutch said. "You know I heard about you. Detective Scully right?"

"Scully was the skeptic,' Kate said. "And I'd be careful what rumors you choose to believe."

"Who's there?" Mrs. Sutter said. "Do they know anything about Lucy? What happened to my little girl?"

"May we come in please?" Kate said.

"Why not?" Dutch said opening the screen door to allow the women to enter.

Wyms turned to study the two as they came in. The older blonde came in first. She carried herself well. The younger one however caught her attention. She entered the house like she owned it. There was a feeling of power that came off the woman. She saw Dutch notice the same thing.

Amy walked into the house and felt the Slayer stir. As Kate walked over to the mother and the other detective she wandered towards the entrance to the kitchen. Her senses picked something up. As she got closer she knew what it was.

Wyms saw the younger woman move towards the back of the house. "Young lady," she said. "Where are you going?"

Amy paused for a second. She knew the other girl could feel her too. She felt the panic. There wasn't time for subtlety. The girl could take off at any moment. There wasn't a choice.

"Kate. She's here."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"What do you mean she's here?" Wyms said. "How the hell would you know that?"

Amy looked over at Kate. "She's knows I'm here Kate. We have to play this my way now."

"Where's Lucy?" Mrs. Sutter demanded.

Kate nodded as Amy turned and started towards the back of the house. Dutch moved to grab her by the arm. Amy broke his grip without even breaking stride. Dutch stumbled forward. "What the hell?"

Kate started to follow Amy. "Not a good idea to get in her way detective."

"Claudette, get Danny and Julien in here," Dutch said as he followed the two women. Mrs. Sutter and her son were close behind. Wyms went to the front door and motioned for Sofer and Lowe to come into the house.

Dutch followed Amy through the house and out the back door in the kitchen. Amy came to a stop a few feet outside. She was staring up at the big tree outside. Dutch followed her gaze. It was an old tree. He saw the platform nestled in among the branches about 25 or so feet up. He didn't see any sign of Lucy or a way up to the platform.

The others came out the door.

"Girl there is no way she could get up there," Terrance said. "I cut the ladder during the summer. We don't use that thing anymore."

But Amy wasn't paying attention to the other people. She just concentrated on the platform.

"Lucy!" she said. "Nobody wants to hurt you! I just want to talk!"

Dutch's eyes went wide when he saw a head pop up. He could see that Lucy had been crying. She looked drawn out and ragged. Her attention seemed to be focused entirely on Amy.

"Lucy honey!" Mrs. Sutter shouted when she saw her daughter. "Honey, are you ok!"

Lucy blinked. Her attention shifted. "Momma I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't mean it. I just had to get out. The walls."

Claudette came out the door followed by Julien and Danny. Dutch turned. "We need to find a ladder. We have to get her down from there."

"Is there a rope ladder attached to that thing?" Danny asked.

"Like I told the others," Terrance said. "I cut it off. I don't know how she got up there."

"Lucy!" Dutch shouted. "We're with the police. My name's Dutch. We're here to help …" he stopped when he realized the girl wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was staring at Amy. "What the hell?" he whispered.

"I could feel you coming!" Lucy said.

"I know!" Amy shouted back. "You'll get used to it."

"What the hell are you talkin' about," Terrance said. "How do you know my sister?"

"Never met her before today," Amy answered. "Lucy, is it alright if I come up!"

"Ms Abbott," Wyms said. "This is a police matter."

Amy just ignored her. "Lucy?"

Dutch watched and a mix of emotions crossed the girls face. "Ok!"

Amy nodded.

Wyms moved forward followed closely by Julien. "You're not going up there. When we find a ladder you're staying down here."

"Who said anything about a ladder," Amy said with a smile.

Wyms jaw dropped when Amy bolted forward. Julien tried to stop her but she was too fast. Amy jumped up and caught the lower branches of the tree. Had to be at least ten feet, Wyms thought. Amy then used her momentum to somehow get up to the platform. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up.

"Shit!" Dutch shouted. He turned to face Kate, "How the hell did she do that!"

Kate shrugged. "Amy used to be a champion tree climber? I only met her a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't give a shit if you were on the force," Dutch said. "What the hell is going on?"

"What happened to my Lucy?" Mrs. Sutter asked

Kate was trapped. If it was just the family she could explain a little bit of what was really going on. Amy had explained the Council usually let the Slayer herself decide just how much her family would get to know. But there were cops here. No way in hell she could let the term Slayer pop up in an official police report.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken this job," Kate muttered. She focused back on the detective in front on her. "Everything's going to be fine. Amy can handle this."

"And just how will she do that?" Wyms asked.

Kate shrugged.

* * *

Amy could hear the conversation going on below. She shrugged it off. Kate was on her own. She focused her attention on the girl in front of her. She could feel the Slayer just below the surface. Something had drawn it out.

"Lucy," Amy began. "Tell me what happened this morning."

"I don't know," Lucy responded. "Why can I feel you? You're different. But you're like me."

Amy nodded. This was more like what she was used to with the new Slayers. The sense of a common bond. "I know what it's like." Amy said. "You felt a rush. Power flowing through you. The world became sharper. You felt things you didn't feel before. What happened then?"

Lucy continued to stare at Amy. "I don't know. The walls. I had to get out. I was trapped. I didn't see … I didn't see Tim. I just wanted to get out. The others … Oh God, I hit Leticia. I just couldn't stop. This thing inside me … It wouldn't stop," she stared to cry again.

Amy reached out and hugged the girl. She wrapped her arms around her and began speaking softly. "It's going to be ok. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was happening."

"Ms Abbott!" Amy heard her name being called. "You're going to have to come down from there. We can charge you with obstruction!"

"I don't want to go," Lucy whispered. "It's safe here."

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let it out slowly," Amy said. "You can feel it right?"

Again Lucy nodded.

"Ok," Amy said. "I want to focus on me. Can you do that?"

Lucy nodded and focused on the woman in front of her.

Amy focused on the girl. "Ok take another breath and let it out slowly. Just relax."

Lucy started to calm down. "It's still there," she whispered.

Amy nodded. "It's always going to be there," Amy said. "It's a part of you. But you're in control."

"Ms. Abbott!" Wyms called up. "What's going on up there!"

Amy grimaced. There wasn't time to do this properly. It wouldn't take the cops long to find a way up here. So didn't have time to explain everything to Lucy.

"Lucy," Amy said. "Listen to me very carefully. You and I are special. We're sisters. I know how you feel. Like there is this part of you that wants to lash out."

Lucy nodded, "I can feel it. I couldn't stop it … I'm … I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Amy said. "Just remember. You're in control. If you start to feel it coming back, focus on me and take a deep breath. Understand?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes."

"Ms Abbott!" the voice called again.

"Good. We have to go," Amy said. "Don't worry. I'll be with you. Just stay focused. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded.

"I'll be here to protect you," Amy said. "Just stay focused. Your mom and brother are down there too. They'll take care of you. There's nothing to be scared of."

* * *

Wyms turned back to the other woman. She had Sofer riding herd on Lockley. She doubted an obstruction charge would fly. But it kept her out of the way.

"We're coming down!" Wyms turned back at the sound of Amy's voice.

"Officer Lowe is getting a ladder from a neighbor across the street!" she shouted back. "He'll be back in a couple of minutes!"

"Again with the ladder!" came the retort.

Wyms just about panicked when she saw Amy jump down from the platform. She hit the ground and stood back up in one graceful motion. Wyms just blinked. If she hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it. Amy looked back up. "Lucy," she said in a normal voice.

"My girl can't do that!" Mrs. Sutter shouted. "Lucy honey just …." Before she could finish she watched in horror as Lucy also jumped down from the platform.

Her landing didn't have the sheer grace that Amy's had, but it was damn close.

"Lucy!" Mrs. Sutter rushed up to hug her daughter. "Lucy, honey, what happened?"

"I'm ok now momma," Lucy replied hugging her mother. "I don't know what happened."

"What the hell?" Julien just stared at the two girls while still holding the now useless ladder.

"Officer Lowe," Wyms said. "Keep an eye on Ms Abbott here."

Dutch began to move towards Mrs. Sutter and Lucy. "Mrs. Sutter, I'm afraid we're going to have to take Lucy into custody."

Lucy broke away from her mother and began to back towards the tree. Dutch saw the beginnings of panic in her eyes. "We're not going to hurt you Lucy. We just want to help," he reached out to take her arm. She jumped back before he could reach her.

"Don't fight them honey," Mrs. Sutter said.

Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy," Amy said. "Take a breath. Just relax. I'm still here."

Lucy turned her attention to Amy, took a breath and relaxed.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing to my sister," Terrance said.

"Just helping her relax," Amy said.

Dutch took Lucy by the arm and started leading her towards the front of the house. He was having a hard time believing this slip of a girl put four people in the hospital.

"Don't hurt my baby," Mrs. Sutter said.

"Nobody is going to hurt her," Wyms said.

The group made there way around the side of the house. Dutch and Wyms had Lucy between them. They were followed by Danny and Julien who were sticking close to Kate and Amy. Mrs. Sutter and her son came up the rear.

Amy kept her attention focused on Lucy. She still didn't know what had set the girl off. She was in control up in the tree and she seemed to able to control it after she got down. The kind of violent reaction that happened at the school just didn't make sense. As they approached the detective's car she saw Lucy start to get fidgety. She felt the Slayer.

"Lucy," Amy said. "Take a breath and relax. Everything's going to the ok."

Dutch glimpsed at the young woman behind him. He couldn't figure it out. People on drugs don't react the way Lucy was reacting. Of course people on drugs don't go up and down trees faster than Spiderman either. He glimpsed back at Kate Lockley. He had heard a lot of the 'Detective Scully' scuttlebutt at his old precinct. How for the couple of years it seemed like any case she got near turned weird and unexplainable. She shows up here and a simple case of a girl on drugs turns into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

Lucy began to pull back as they got near the car. She started shaking her head. "No, no, no," She said. "Leave me alone."

Dutch had to strengthen his grip on her arm while Wyms moved to open the door.

Amy could feel Lucy losing control again. Something was triggering the Slayer to come forward. These cops may have the best intentions, but they didn't know what they were dealing with. She looked up at the tall African-American officer gripping her arm. He had no chance of stopping her if she decided to get involved. But she really didn't think beating up a cop would win her any brownie points. Time to go with a different tact.

"Let me talk to her," she said.

"I can't let you get involved," Julien replied.

"You guys make her nervous," Amy pointed out. "She's calm when she talks to me. Think through the logic."

Julien looked down and the young woman he was holding. She was totally calm and sounded sincere. He felt a little something from her. Something in the back of his head, something primal that told him she didn't need to ask permission. He remembered her dropping out of the tree. This girl was different. He let her go.

Amy started to move up to Lucy just as Dutch was maneuvering her towards the now open door of the car. Before Amy could take another step Lucy let out something that sound like a primal scream and just exploded.

Dutch went flying away from her. Her foot lashed out knocking Wyms to the ground.

"Shit!" Amy shouted. "Lucy no!"

Amy moved forward. She couldn't go full out Slayer with cops nearby. But Lucy was out of control. The girl whirled around. Any sense of recognition was gone. She swung on Amy. Amy just took the hit. She didn't want to cut lose on the girl. She wasn't here to hurt her.

Amy could hear the Sutters behind her trying to calm Lucy. Kate and the female patrol officer were trying to keep them back.

To Julien Lucy Sutter looked like a girl possessed. There was something animal in her eyes. She was spinning around in a blur. The other woman, Amy, seemed to be holding her own. They both moving incredibly fast.

He heard Danny requesting assistance over her radio and saw Dutch start to pull himself off the ground. Julien moved up to try and tackle Lucy to the ground.

Amy saw the tall African American officer coming towards them out of the corner of her eye. "Don't," she started to say. But Julien wasn't listening. He tried to come at Lucy from the side. Lucy picked up on him coming and struck out with her foot. Amy spun in and knocked the officer out of the way. Unfortunately keeping the officer from taking a blow that probably would have fractured his ribs left Amy wide open. Lucy got in a solid hit that sent Amy flying back a good ten feet.

Lucy looked around in a panic and then vaulted over the detective's car and bolted into the neighbor's back yard faster than anyone could follow.

Amy recovered quickly and rolled back onto her feet. Before she could take off after Lucy she heard a shout.

"DON'T MOVE!"

Amy saw the female detective leveling her gun at her. She couldn't feel Lucy anymore.

"Damn it," she whispered. She knew she could get away easily enough. But that would leave Kate in the lurch and they were already in enough trouble. Taking out a couple of cops would not look good. She stood up and raised her hands.

"What the hell was that?" Wyms demanded.

"Dutch?" Danny said. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Dutch replied. "Just had the wind knocked out of me. You called for backup?"

"On the way," Danny replied.

"Cuff these two," Dutch said.

"On what charge," Kate said. "Don't forget I know the rules."

"Your friend hit a police officer," Dutch said. "We'll start with that. I think obstruction will work with you. Danny."

Kate knew the charges wouldn't fly. But fighting it now wouldn't help anything. She nodded at Amy. They allowed themselves to be cuffed.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Rawlings was in full steam as Dutch and Claudette led Danny and Julien along with their two prisoners into the barn.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded.

"Girl got away from us," Dutch said.

"How?"

"Somehow she got into her backyard without Danny and Julien seeing her," Wyms explained. "She got up into her brother's treehouse."

"Funny part is there was no ladder to get up there," Dutch added.

"Those two showed up while we were interviewing the family," Wyms continued flashing her partner a look. "Abbott said she knew Lucy was there. She headed out back and called up to Lucy in the treehouse."

"How did Abbott know Lucy was there?" Rawlings asked.

Dutch just shook his head. "No clue," he replied. "Abbott went up to the treehouse and brought Lucy down. We took her into custody. She was calm until we tried to get her in the car. That's when she exploded. Knocked Claudette and I to the ground. Abbott tried to get her under control, didn't seem to do any good. When Julien tried to grab the girl Abbott pushed him away. That's when Lucy got the upper hand on her and flattened her. Lucy … she … she jumped over our car and ran off."

"She jumped over your car?" Rawlings said in a controlled voice.

"Captain," Wyms interjected. "I've seen junkies strung out on every kind of drug imaginable. Whatever the hell that girl is on she was faster and stronger than anything I've ever seen before."

"Do we have any idea where the girl disappeared to this time?"

"No," Dutch answered. "She took off too fast for us to follow. One other thing Captain."

"What?"

"Her arms," Dutch said.

"What about her arms?" Rawlings asked.

"The girl jumped through a window this morning," Dutch explained. "She was wearing short sleeves. She should have had cuts and bruises all over her. There wasn't a mark on her. No cuts, no scratches. That's just not possible."

Wyms nodded. "He's right. Not a mark on her. Come to think of it. Abbott took a hit to the face. I don't see any sign of a bruise developing."

"Where was Kate when all this was going on?" Rawlings asked looking over Wyms' shoulder as Danny and Julien were putting Kate and Amy in the cage.

"She was helping Danny keep the family from getting involved," Wyms replied. "How do you want to deal with them?"

"Let them stew for a bit," Rawlings said. She led the pair back to their desks and motioned for another detective to join them. "Lemansky, tell these two what you've got the on the Jenny Calendar Foundation."

"Not much," Lemansky answered. "I talked to a couple of guys I know up in the precinct where they're located. They opened a little over a year ago. Ten or eleven employees. Two guys the rest are women. A couple of them look like part timers. They have other jobs. They run self defense and martial arts classes. The woman who came in with Lockley, Abbott, she teaches a dance class once a week."

"That's it?" Dutch said. "They teach martial arts and dance. Why the hell would they be interested in Lucy Sutter? Any indication they're involved in anything illegal?"

"Not that I could find," Lemansky said. "The local precinct's never had any problems with them."

"There's some kind of connection between them and Lucy Sutter," Dutch said. "That Abbott girl, I don't know how but she was able to keep her calm."

"What have you found on Abbott?" Rawlings asked.

"She's got a couple of speeding tickets. Other than that her record's clean," Lemansky said. "She grew up in some town in Colorado. Ran away from home when she was sixteen. Reappeared in Cleveland Ohio 'bout a year and half later. After she turned eighteen. Moved to Los Angeles about a month before the Foundation opened. She's taking classes at UCLA."

"Neither the mother or the brother have ever heard of the Jenny Calendar Foundation," Wyms said. "Amy claimed she's never met Lucy before today."

Julien and Danny walked up to the group.

"Captain," Julien said. "Lockley is insisting she be allowed to contact her office. She knows we don't have anything to hold the two of them on."

"Amy Abbott attacked you," Dutch said.

Julien shook his head. "She was trying to protect me from Lucy. The only reason she went down is because I got in the way."

"What are you saying Officer Lowe?" Rawlings asked.

Julien looked around. "I know how this is going to sound. But you all saw that girl. It was like she was possessed. Her eyes they … they … they didn't look human. Abbott was the only one even keeping up with her."

"Captain," Danny said. "Julien's right. Those two girls both dropped from twenty feet like they were jumping off a stepladder. The only reason Abbott's in custody is because she decided not to fight us."

"Detective Scully strikes again," Dutch said.

Rawlings scowled at Dutch. "Damn it," she paused to collect her thoughts. "Alright, let Kate make her call. Do we have any idea where Lucy is now?"

"We've got a unit on the house," Dutch said. "We put out an APB for her. We'll start calling her friends. Maybe we can figure out what she got herself into."

"Keep on it," Rawlings said. "After Kate makes her call, bring her up to the interrogation room."

Julien nodded and headed back to the cage.

"Captain," Lemansky broke in. "I know you asked for my help. It's getting late and I know a couple of places Angie use to hang out at night when her mother got high."

Rawlings nodded. "Alright Lemansky. Thanks for the help on this. Go find Angie."

* * *

"Ms Lockley," Julien said motioning her to the door of the cage. "Captain says you can make your call now." 

Kate nodded and walked up the door. Julien let her out and handed her her cell phone. Kate opened it up and hit the speed dial.

"Phil," she said. "It's Kate. We're at the Farmington Police Station … Good idea … Have Barb get on it and tell Amy's group they're on their own tonight … Amy says to call Willow and have her set up a conference between the two of them and Faith … She said Willow would understand … Do it now … We'll be fine. The charges won't stick … Thanks Phil," she hung up and handed the phone back to Julien. "You can put me back in the cage now."

"Captain wants to talk to you," Julien said. "Upstairs."

Julien led the way. He led Kate into the interrogation room where Rawlings was already waiting. She was holding a manila folder stuffed with paper.

"Have a seat Kate," Rawlings said.

Kate nodded and took a seat.

"I can handle it from here," Rawlings said to Julien. He nodded and left the room. Rawlings walked over to the camera in the room and pulled out the wire for the video feed. She sat down opposite Kate. "Ok, it's just you and me now. What the hell is going on? And don't give me any shit about private study programs."

Kate paused trying to decide how best to deal with this situation. "Monica, they're really isn't any way I can explain this to you. Not in any way that'll either like or believe."

"Then just listen," Rawlings said. "I've been trying to figure out what you've been doing for the past couple of years. It's not easy Kate. You did a good job dropping off the face of the Earth. So I decided to look at some of your old cases. Back from your 'Detective Scully' days. Imagine my surprise when I bumped into this one," Rawlings opened the file in front of her. "Do you remember the name Faith Wilkins?"

Kate took an involuntary breath. Damn, she thought. She'd underestimated how thorough a check Monica would do. She nodded. "I remember her."

Rawlings continued. "Faith Wilkins. Resident of Sunnydale California. She was a suspect in the murder of the deputy mayor when she was involved in some kind of accident that left her in a coma for nearly a year. She came out of her coma, committed some assaults, breaking and entering, escaping police custody and then fled to LA. When she got here, she busted up a nightclub. Put over a dozen people in the hospital. You were the primary on the case."

Again Kate nodded. "We caught her."

"She turned herself in and confessed to everything," Rawlings continued. "After three years in prison she escaped and disappeared. That is until about two years ago when she was issued a full pardon from the Governor. Some crap about her status as a minor when she committed the original crimes. The really interesting part is that she's now a resident of Cleveland Ohio and employed as the Deputy Director of the Jenny Calendar Foundation. She's your boss."

"I don't report to Faith," Kate snapped.

"Out of control teenage girl, who exhibits abnormal strength and endurance who now has a connection to the Jenny Calendar Foundation," Rawlings noted. "I don't like coincidences Kate. What happened to Lucy Sutter? What makes her, Faith and your friend Abbott out there different?"

Kate glimpsed up at the camera. They were alone and she knew Monica. "Amy's going to kick my ass for this," Kate said. She took a breath. "Monica none of this can show up in any report."

"I can't promise that Kate," Rawlings said.

"No one is going to believe you if you put it in a report," Kate said. "You'll just get pushed aside like I was. I read the papers. You're already getting pressure over the seizure policy. Weird shit will give them an excuse to pull the trigger."

"What the hell is going on Kate?"

"Like I said this morning, Lucy's special," Kate answered. "There are very few people like her in the world. The Jenny Calendar Foundation finds them and trains them. Just back off and let us deal with Lucy. We can help her. You can't. Your people will just make it worse."

"You're not answering my question Kate," Rawlings said. "What makes them special?"

"Monica this is LA," Kate said. "We've all run into cases that we just knew we didn't want to chase down. The body that turns up drained of blood. The bodies with lacerations that we know weren't caused by any knife even as we watch the ME write it up that way. The cases that are reassigned into limbo. We just learn to let those things go."

Rawlings nodded. "Ok, maybe I've seen a couple of things like that. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Someone has to chase those cases down," Kate replied.

"And that's what you do," Rawlings said. "You're playing vigilante now. Like that private investigator you got mixed up with. Angel."

"It's not that simple Monica," Kate said. "The things that go bump in the night. The stuff we don't talk about. The streets we don't go near. The bars we know better than to go into. Not because of gangs but because of … well … just because."

"Kate, what the hell are you talking about?" Monica said.

"Think about it Monica," Kate said. "You've seen it. You just don't 'see' it. Because you don't want to. I didn't want to see it either. But I didn't have a choice."

"Kate?" Rawlings didn't know what her friend was talking about.

"Just walk away from this one Monica," Kate said. "Put your detectives on a leash. I don't want to lose your job the way I did."

"Kate, do have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now?" Rawlings said.

"Amy and Lucy are like nobody else you're ever going to meet," Kate said. "They're stronger, faster and more powerful than you can realize. Lucy came into her power today. She doesn't know how to control it yet. She doesn't know what she is. We need to find her and help her. Your people won't be able to help her. They'll just make things worse. Back off. Let us handle this."

"Kate," Rawlings said. "What are you saying? I'll grant you I've seen some weird shit on the streets. But I can't back off on your say so."

"Then promise me you'll keep this out the paperwork," Kate said.

"No way," Rawlings responded.

"You don't want to listen Monica," Kate said. "Like I said, I didn't see it the first time I came face to face with it."

Rawlings face tightened. "Kate, you're not giving anything I can use."

"You've got nothing to hold us on," Kate responded. "Nothing that will stick anyway."

"Maybe not," Monica replied. "But I can keep you out of the way for a while," she stood up and knocked on the door. Julien opened it. "Take her back to the cage. She and her friend are going to be spending the night with us." She turned back to Kate, "It will take at least that long before whoever your lawyer is to figure a way to get you out. By then you'll be in central booking. And you know how the paperwork gets down there. Officer Lowe."

"Yes ma'am," Julien replied.

* * *

Faith hated planes. Cramped, surrounded by annoying chattering people. Slayer senses didn't help matters. A couple of hundred bodies crammed into a small space produced some … interesting smells. 

She shook it off and tried to read the book Buffy had given her for the trip. Some silly mystery book. She was having a hard time focusing on it.

A rogue Slayer. It didn't happen that often. But it did happen. So many girls suddenly getting superpowers, Faith was always surprised this kind of thing didn't happen more often. She figured it was probably just the initial rush that set the girl off. Hopefully they'll be able to find her and sort out it all out. Hell Amy may even have everything handled by the time she got there. LA for a couple days would make for a nice vacation.

Faith's head snapped up. She felt a little tingle in the back of her skull. She closed her book and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and focused on the tingle. She heard a voice echoing in the back of her mind.

"Faith?"

"Red?" her mind answered.

"Yep, it's me," Willow replied. "Amy needs to talk to you. Now. You ok with a quick telepathic conference call."

"No," Faith answered. "Voices in my head give me the willies," she felt a touch of amusement from Willow. "Alright Red, go get Aim. Something must of have happened."

"Just give me a second to find her," came the response.

A few moments later Faith heard another voice in mind. "Faith you there?" she recognized Amy's voice.

"Hey Aim," Faith said. "What happened?"

"We found our Slayer," Amy answered. "Her name's Lucy. It didn't go very well. Let me show you."

Faith saw the images of what happened play through her mind.

"Shit," she said. "Do you know what set her off?"

"I'm not certain," Amy said. "She was pretty much in control until they tried to get her in the car. She kept saying something about 'the walls.'"

"Sounds like claustrophobia," Willow chimed in. "You found her outside. She retreated to someplace where she wasn't closed in."

"Sounds good to me Red," Faith replied. "Amy?"

"Good a guess as any," Amy said. "She totally lost it. I blew it Faith. I let her get away. I could have stopped her. I just..."

"You didn't want to go full out against a sister Slayer," Faith said. "Plus cops and family right there. It's ok Amy. I understand. Tough call in a tight spot. You did the right thing. So what's going on now?"

"Kate called the office," Amy replied.

"They called me next," Willow said. "According to Phil, Barb's team is heading down to Farmington to look for Lucy. Tam and Lori still have to take care of a couple of vamps that have been poking around the rubble of Wolfram and Hart's old offices."

"Three Slayers to cover Farmington," Faith said. "That's not a lot."

"There are only six of us in LA," Amy pointed out.

"I know," Faith replied. "I should be landing in about an hour."

"Phil said Darlene will be there to pick you up," Willow said.

"Ok," Faith said. "Given LA traffic it might almost be faster for me to go on foot. Amy, how are you and Kate doing?"

"We're fine," Amy answered. "Kate's pretty certain she can talk us out of here. The charges are pretty bogus and she knows the Captain. She's talking to her now."

"Funny how you guys managed to get into trouble with the law before I even got there," Faith said. "I'll call in some legal help. I've always wanted to call someone from an airplane. Even if you two are ok, we'll need a good lawyer when we find Lucy."

"He'll say no," Willow said.

"He'll say no if it comes from the Council," Faith said. "You're the ones who turned your backs on them. He'll say yes to me."

"Fine," Willow said in a resigned voice. "You got everything you need. Maintaining a connection like this is a bit draining."

"I think we're covered Red," Faith said. "Amy I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"See you then Faith," Amy said.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Dutch was at his desk. He had spent an hour or so on the phone talking to some of Lucy's friends. So far he had nothing to show for it. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He heard someone coming up behind him.

"Hey Dutchboy, I hear you're getting your ass kicked by little girls now."

Dutch slowly turned around in his chair. "Very funny Vic."

"Maybe you need to spend a little more time working out," Vic said. "Next time you might find yourself facing an entire Girl Scout troupe," Vic patted him on the shoulder and turned to walk away.

Dutch just smirked and started to turn back to his desk. He paused for a second and a resigned look crossed his face. He turned back. "Hey Vic," he said.

Vic turned back. "What's up Dutchboy?"

"Have you heard about any kind of new drug on the street?" Dutch asked.

Vic shook his head. "Not that I can think of. Why?"

"Whatever Lucy's on, I can't figure it out," Dutch said. "Her reactions are all wrong. I'm thinking she may have bumped into something new. Maybe someone trying to step into the One-Niners territory."

"We put a dent in the One-Niners Heroin connection," Vic said. "But I haven't heard about someone stupid enough to try and take advantage of the situation. So far all we've got is just the usual shit hitting the streets. If someone is trying to muscle in, Antwon's not going to take it well."

"Last thing we need is gang war," Dutch said.

Vic nodded. "I'll have my guys keep their ears open," he said. "Anything else?"

"She may have gotten the drugs from someone working for or connected to something called the Jenny Calendar Foundation," Dutch added.

"Never heard of it," Vic replied. "Thanks for the heads up. Get yourself over to the gym."

* * *

Amy was mad at herself. She blew it and she knew it. Faith's protests to the contrary not withstanding. She couldn't figure out what went wrong. She thought she was good at this. 

After Sunnydale, she spent almost a year traveling around the US and North America tracking down Slayers. It's not that everything went smoothly each time. But she established a good track record. Hell that was one of the reasons she was working on becoming a Watcher in addition to being a Slayer.

That and the fact she already took an active role in helping out her Slayers, as she thought of the girls she contacted. Locating other Slayers nearby for them to work with. Coordinating their travels to Cleveland for training. She was good at establishing bonds with the newly called Slayers. That's why Buffy and Faith had kept her out tracking new Slayers for a year and she was still tapped to make first contact with Potentials when they were found.

But she'd failed to reach Lucy. She'd failed to see what was wrong with the girl. Yes, the police were breathing down her neck. And yes, that meant she didn't have time to really establish a rapport with Lucy. But still, she thought she had reached her. Lucy was under control. She screwed up.

"How much longer do you think they're going let us stew in here?" she asked Kate.

"As long as Monica can play the system," Kate answered. "She's pissed. She'll throw up as many procedural roadblocks as she can. It'll be morning before I can work my magic."

Amy heard a commotion from the front area and smiled for the first time in hours. "I think we're going to be out of here sooner than that."

"What?"

"Faith called in legal help," Amy said. "Your friend is in for some trouble."

Rawlings looked up from her desk when a uniformed officer approached.

"Yes?"

"Abbott's attorney is here," the officer said. "He wants to talk you."

"Fine," Rawlings said. She got up and headed up front. She was confronted by a black man, shaved head and deep scar across his cheek. Even confined to a wheelchair he looked like someone nobody messed with.

"Captain Rawlings," the man said holding out his hand Rawlings accepted it. "Charles Gunn. I represent Amy Abbott and Kate Lockley. This is a court order for their immediate release."

He handed Rawlings packet of folded paper.

"You do fast work Mr. Gunn," Rawlings said. "Particularly given the time of day. Your name sounds familiar."

"I'm very good at my job," Gunn replied. "And I guess my rep precedes me. You'll release my clients now."

Rawlings looked at the paperwork. Who the hell was Kate connected to that she could get a court order this fast. "It'll take a few hours to sort out the paperwork," Rawlings said. "It's late."

Gunn smiled. "Don't play me lady. I've been in this building less than five minutes and I've already got over a dozen grounds to sue the LAPD for violations of the American's with Disabilities Act. That's not counting the false arrest and imprisonment lawsuit I can ram down your throat. I haven't made the LAPD my bitch in while. Might be fun to do it again. I've heard enough stories about how things are done down here in Farmington. Keep me busy for years."

"Charles Gunn," Wyms said, walking up behind Rawlings. "Gang banger to lawyer. Former Head of Litigation for Wolfram and Hart. You kept some really nasty people out of jail. I hear you're doing community action law now. Serving your penance?"

"Doing the things that need to be done Detective Wyms," Gunn replied. "You all still don't know what's out there." He looked back at Rawlings. "Let my clients out Captain. You really can't afford to start a war with me. You've got enough on your plate as it is."

Rawlings shook her head. Wolfram and Hart. For a long time they were the lawyers other lawyers were afraid of. That was before their headquarters collapsed two and half years ago. Before someone had sent copies of the firm's files to various government agencies and news organizations detailing hundreds of illegal acts the firm had been involved in over the decades. The prosecutions, backfilling and political fallout was still going on. She really didn't need this kind of crap right now.

"Fine," Rawlings said. "Claudette, have Mr. Gunn's clients released and brought up here."

"Yes Captain," Wyms replied and walked off. A couple of minutes later she returned accompanied by Kate and Amy. Amy broke out in a big smile.

"Charles!" she shouted and ran up to give him a hug. She then pulled back and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "A year. We've been in town over a year and you haven't come to see us. Not once."

"I don't work for you guys," Gunn replied.

"That's not an excuse," Amy replied. "So why are you here now?"

"Got a call," Gunn said. "You needed a good lawyer. Besides, I still owe you for dragging my sorry ass to the hospital. In record time too, I might add."

"It was that or listen to you complain about needing help to drag your 'sorry ass' to the hospital," Amy said.

Gunn smiled and shifted his attention. "Kate Lockley. We never did get the chance to talk back in the day. Angel always liked you."

"Good to see you again," Kate said shaking his hand. "So Monica, I take it we're free to go?"

"Yes," Rawlings replied. "You're free to go. And Kate. We're going to find Lucy Sutter. And I'm going to find out what's really going on."

"Speaking of Ms Sutter," Gunn said. "I was on the phone with her mother on the way down here. I'm officially representing Lucy Sutter now. This is my card. You'll contact me the second you locate her. Her mother hasn't waived Lucy's right to Counsel. So you can't talk to her without me being there. Good evening Captain. Ladies, shall we depart?"

"Let's go," Amy said gripping the handles of Gunn's wheelchair.

"If anybody's going to be pushing me it's going to be Kate," Gunn said. "No way in hell I'm letting one of you drive."

"Too late now Gunn," Amy said with a smile. She whipped the chair around with a surprising amount of speed and headed for the door. "This is what you get when don't come by to say hi."

Rawlings watched the group disappear. She turned to Wyms. "You know this Gunn character."

"Few years ago," Wyms answered. "He ran a crew. Tough bunch. I busted him for some minor vandalism and breaking and entering. Lost track of him after I transferred here. Four years ago he turned up as the lawyer for a real scumbag. A lowlife who was running a prostitution and sex slave operation. Feds had been setting up a case for almost seven months. Brought us in for the final bust. That's when I found out Gunn was a high powered attorney at Wolfram and Hart. Over a dozen eyewitnesses, ledgers, hours of wiretaps and he got the guy off."

"His group ever been involved in drugs?" Dutch asked. He had walked up to listen in on the conversation.

Wyms shook her head. "No, they weren't. His crew use to run drug dealers off their streets. They protected a couple of community centers. Fancied themselves more vigilantes than gang bangers. Always said the police never really knew what monsters were lurking on the streets."

Rawlings twitched at that comment. Kate had talked about the things the police ignore. "He mentioned the name Angel. That was the private eye Kate got mixed up with. And he obviously knows Abbott well. What do you know about what he's doing now?"

"Not much," Wyms replied. "Community action stuff. Like I said, I think he's doing penance. He always struck me as having a conscious. As much as any gang banger. Took good care of his sister. Couldn't believe he worked at a place like Wolfram and Hart."

"See if you can find out if he had any connection to the Sutters before today," Rawlings said. "Dutch you getting anywhere with Lucy's friends."

"Pretty much nowhere," Dutch replied. "Lucy was clean. She really wants to follow in her brother's footsteps and go to college. It just doesn't make any sense. The severe claustrophobia is consistent with a mental disorder. But the strength, lack of control, immunity to pain, that all seems drug related. But there is absolutely no evidence Lucy Sutter ever went near drugs. And I can't think of any drugs that account for everything Lucy's done or her behavior. It's like she turned fifteen and somebody threw a switch."

Came into her power today was how Kate had put it, Rawlings thought. "Not much left we can do tonight. Go to the school tomorrow. Interview her friends again. I'll check into what Charles Gunn has been up too. I just remembered where I saw his name."

"Where?" Wyms asked.

"Not important now," Rawlings said. Charles Gunn had been listed as one of Faith Wilkins' attorney when she arranged for her pardon. "What else have you got?"

"Nothing," Dutch replied. "Vic says he hasn't heard about anything new hitting the streets. He'll keep an ear out though. But it's hard to believe anyone would be dumb enough to try and muscle in on Antwon Mitchell's territory."

"Keep me informed," Rawlings said turning back to her desk.

"You don't sound too happy about this case Dutch," Wyms said.

"Nothing adds up," Dutch said.

"I thought you liked a challenge."

* * *

She was curled up on a rough top. There was a war going on in her head. Part of her was terrified. She had hurt her friends. She didn't know why. She couldn't control it. 

It wanted out and it wouldn't be denied.

She wanted to go home. To her mother. But they had found her at home. The police. They would still be watching. They would put her in a cage. Not home.

No one there would understand anyway. They wouldn't accept her. She wasn't Lucy anymore. This thing inside her made her different.

But the other girl had been like her. She felt it. She knew it was true. She needed to find her. She would understand.

NO! Came something from inside her. Alone. Always alone.

But she wasn't alone. The other girl was like her.

NO! Alone.

She could feel the night around her. The urge to find … something. She didn't know what.

The power flowed through her. She could feel it.

But she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to what she was.

She wanted to find the girl who was like her. To learn what she was.

The thing inside her wanted to … wanted to … she didn't know what it wanted other than to be alone.

She was in control. That's what the other girl said.

But she was going to let them take you. She was going to let them put you in a cage.

Alone. Always alone. That is enough.

The war raged inside her.

So she curled up on the roof and cried.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"So did they impound our car?" Kate asked.

The group was in Gunn's van heading back to the Sutter's house.

"You got lucky there," Gunn answered. "It's still parked in front of the Sutter's house. Public street, they arrested you on the Sutter's property, so they had no exigent circumstances to search the car and they had no warrant. I assume there's some stuff in there you don't want to explain to cops."

"Just the usual stuff," Amy replied. "Some weapons, a few stakes and some bottles of holy water. We're covered as a martial arts school so the weapons are easy to explain. We keep an old tent in the trunk so we can say the stakes are for that."

"And the holy water?" Gunn inquired.

"I'm very devout," Amy answered with complete seriousness.

Gunn shook his head.

"Thanks for help Gunn," Kate said.

Gunn's faced hardened. "Just so we understand one another. Faith asked me to come and I owe Amy, but I'm going to be sending the Council and Giles one very big bill. I had to call in marker with a Judge from my Wolfram and Hart days to get you two out so fast. Don't do that much any more. Too many strings attached."

"Gunn?" Kate was confused by the sudden bitterness in his voice.

"Nothing personal," Gunn said. "You weren't there when the shit hit the fan. Neither was the Council when we asked for help. I'll get a Slayer's back if she asks for it, but I don't do favors for Watchers. Besides most of my work these days is Pro Bono. You guys can afford a seriously padded legal bill. Man's gotta cover his expenses somehow."

Amy's cell phone rang. She quickly answered. "Amy here … Hey Faith, how was the flight … Downside of being a chick with superpowers … We're with Gunn. He sprung us in record time … We're heading back to the Sutter's home … Traffic this time of night probably about forty-five minutes to an hour …Checked in right after we left the station they haven't found anything yet … we'll see you then … Bye Faith," she clicked off the phone. "Faith will meet us at the Sutter's."

----

"I got no beef with Slayers," the vampire said. "You think I'm stupid. I don't kill."

"Of course not," Barb replied keeping the vampire pressed against the wall.

"There's a goth club a few blocks over," the vampire said. "Idiots there give it up for free. No fight. Stupid kids think it's a game. I might feed off of a dead body or two, but the scum here do the killing. I just take advantage."

Barb shook her head. She believed the vampire as far as was possible given the circumstances. There hadn't been any serious signs of demon activity in the Farmington area since the Council opened up shop. And there was no shortage of idiots in the world.

She had hoped by keeping an eye on the few demons in the area she might find Lucy. It wasn't uncommon for newly called Slayers to be drawn to the demons. She nearly got herself killed that way after her powers awoke and before Amy found her. Instincts only take you so far against a centuries old vampire. And she was one of the lucky ones. Far too many of the newly called Slayers went into battle before they were ready and before the Council could get its act together to find them.

They had pretty good track record of getting to Slayers in North America and Europe and the more developed parts of Asia. But other parts of the world, particularly third world countries where travel was difficult at best (especially given the Council's limited resources those first few months), far too often they didn't get there in time.

Unfortunately, Barb's strategy wasn't working. So far she hadn't seen any sign of Lucy. Neither had Maria or Cameron. There were too many places to hide and they didn't know the streets.

"I'm telling you, I haven't done anything," the vampire said.

Barb gave the creature a look, remembering why she had stopped following him and moved in. "Yet. Why were you shadowing the girl?"

"What girl?" he replied a little nervously.

"The girl with the braids," Barb answered. "You've been tracking her for about four blocks. Planning a late supper?"

Suddenly the vampire put on his game face and tried to break Barb's hold. Barb's free hand darted into her jacket. She pulled out a stake and plunged it into the vampire's heart. She pulled back to keep from breathing in the dust. Scared of the Slayers or not, very few vampires could control the bloodlust for long. The demon inside them demanded fresh kills.

A good Slay usually improved Barb's mood. But she was no closer to finding her sister Slayer and she was running out of ideas.

----

"So how do we handle this?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Amy answered. "Our basic rule has always been to let a Slayer figure out how much she wants to tell her family. With the police involved," she shook her head. "Anything we tell them they might repeat to the police. But after that display this afternoon they're not going to buy the 'study program for girls' story."

"We're going to have to tell them something," Kate said. "'Mrs. Sutter your daughter went crazy because she just became a mystically empowered warrior destined to fight vampires and the forces of darkness.' That should go over well. What do we know about them?"

"My office pulled together a few things," Gunn interjected. "Mother works as an office manager at a bank. Put herself through community college after her husband was killed. When I spoke to her she was real suspicious of why someone like me would take her daughter's case out of the blue. And she has no idea what's up with you two."

"And the brother?"

"Good kid," Gunn replied. "He's on scholarship. Planning on majoring in chemistry. No record, not even as a juvenile. They look like a good family."

"And then we show up," Amy said.

"There's the house," Kate said. "Patrol car parked a little ways down."

"Nothing they can do," Gunn said. "I'm a lawyer consulting with clients. They get in the way I'll ram so many lawsuits down the LAPD's throats their grandchildren will be shittin' legal briefs."

-----

Gunn spent the first half hour going over Lucy's legal options with her family. He was fairly certain that if they could locate Lucy in a reasonable amount of time and bring her in peacefully the worst she would get is probation.

"Mr. Gunn," Mrs. Sutter began. "I appreciate all the help you're giving us. But I still don't understand why. I've seen your name in paper a couple of times. This doesn't seem like the kind of thing you normally deal with."

"I deal with a lot of things," Gunn replied. "Most of which I don't advertise. I'm not in this for the publicity. As for why I'm here. Amy needed my help and I owe her. So I'm here."

"Then why are you two here?" Terrance asked. "What's your business with my sister?"

Amy and Kate exchanged a look. Amy shrugged. She had the most experience dealing with families. Although she would much prefer to have Lucy here for this. However freaked parents got actually seeing their 'little' girl break a two by four with her bare hands left very little room for doubts.

"Lucy has very unique gift Mrs. Sutter," Amy began.

"What kind of gifts?" Mrs. Sutter asked. "She's a smart girl. But she's not a genius or anything. I don't know why you would want to recruit her for a private school. And even if you did I don't how we would pay for it."

"Forget gifts," Terrance cut in. "What the hell is up with you two? No one drops from a tree like that. Not my little sister."

Amy pursed her lips. Ok the little stunt this afternoon may have been a mistake. But one the best ways to bond with another Slayer was to flex their muscles, so to speak. Running, sparring, dancing, hell even tidily-winks worked. Something that showed her what she was and that she wasn't alone. The cops breathing down her neck left her with no time to do her usual spiel or bonding techniques. Hence, jumping out of the tree. It had worked until they tried to get her in the car.

Maybe a different tact with the family.

"Have you noticed Lucy behaving a little differently the last couple of days?" Amy asked. "Jumpy, like she reacting to sounds only she can hear? Maybe she's picked up on who's about to walk into a room before she sees them. Or knows who is walking up behind her."

Mrs. Sutter paused in thought. "She's been jumpy, real fidgety. Like I told the detectives, I thought she was just excited about her birthday. But … the other day when I picked her up at Leticia's house after work. She was in the backyard. I went around the house to get her. Before I even saw her I heard her say 'hi mom' and then she came around the corner. I didn't really think anything of it at the time."

Terrance spoke up. "When I came back last night. She opened the door before I reached it. I gave her grief for not checking out the window to see who was there. She just shrugged it off. Said she knew it was me."

Amy nodded. "It's her senses. Her hearing, her sight, they all started to get better."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Terrance demanded. "How do you know what happened to Lucy?"

"Because the same thing happened to me about three and half years ago," Amy replied.

-----

Faith was watching the house from a safe distance. Darlene had dropped her off about a

block back and Faith had sent her back to office to help coordinate the search for Lucy.

She could see the patrol car a little ways down. She made certain the two officers inside couldn't see her. Pardon or not she preferred to keep her distance from cops. Ex-cons and cops do not a good mix make.

Observing didn't do a thing to help her find her missing Slayer and she had no idea how long Amy and Kate would be.

She could sneak up on the house from the backyard. Amy would pick up on her pretty quick. But that might freak out the Sutters. So go with option two and have a little fun with the police instead.

----

Inside things were going about as well as could be expected. So far all Amy had told the Sutters was that Lucy was physically superior to most people. She had left out the term 'Slayer' and the whole demon thing. Families had a hard enough time accepting that their girl was a 'freak.' Tacking on demon fighter tended to make things very ugly.

Besides she wanted to leave Lucy as much room as possible to make up her own mind about what her family got to know. That was one of the reasons she kept to the bare-bones explanations.

She felt a slight twitch. A Slayer. A strong one. Faith was here. Amy relaxed a bit. Their chances of finding Lucy just went up significantly. She glimpsed at Kate and gave a quick motion with her head.

Kate nodded. "I think a friend of ours just arrived. I'll be back in a second," she got up and headed to the front door.

"You're telling us my sister and you are some kind of superwomen?" Terrance said.

"No," Amy answered. "Just different. Special."

"Then how do you change her back?" Mrs. Sutter asked.

"We can't," Amy replied. "It doesn't work that way."

Mrs. Sutter started shaking her head. "No, this is not right. Lucy is not some freak. She's going to go to college. She's going to make something of her life."

"No one said she couldn't do that," Amy said. "But we need to find her. Help her control her abilities. After that she can make her own choices."

"You expect us to buy this shit," Terrance said.

"You saw what she can do," Amy replied. "How many people have you seen who could flatten two trained police officers in less than ten seconds? How many fifteen year old girls can put four people in the hospital, two of them football players? And that's just what she can do on instinct."

"If you're like her, why the hell didn't you stop her?" Terrance demanded.

Amy took a breath and looked away for a second. She turned back. "I could have. If I'd gone full out, I could have taken her with ease. But you were there and cops were there, with guns. How would you or they have reacted if I'd hurt Lucy? Things were already bad enough. If that officer hadn't gotten in the way I might have been able to wear her out and gotten her under control. But once he got involved the only option was to let Lucy go or take out the police and make myself a felon. Even Charles here would have had a hard time springing me if I'd taken out a couple of cops. And then there wouldn't be anybody who could help Lucy."

"But why Lucy?" Mrs. Sutter asked. "What made her attack people?"

"When the change happens, it can hit pretty hard," Amy explained. "You said that Lucy use to suffer from claustrophobia. Combine that with her enhanced senses and a lot of excess energy and she needed to get away. Once she had a chance to calm down she got better. I wish I had understood about the claustrophobia before. I might have been able to keep her from loosing control."

----

Kate opened the front door, looked around and didn't see anything. For a second she thought she had misread Amy's signal. She stepped out into the yard. Then she saw Faith just appear out of the shadows.

Kate took a step back. "Damn it Faith," Kate said.

"Sorry," Faith answered. "Wanted to make sure it was you. So how's it going?"

----

Danny and Julian were still watching the house.

Danny had been surprised when the Captain had authorized overtime for this case. It was one thing to authorize overtime for a major drug bust or a murder investigation. But this was (a least at first glance) a simple assault case. But something had Rawlings tweaked and when Julian had pressed to stay on the case Rawlings had agreed without a fight.

Of course nothing about this case was turning out to be simple. The way those two girls dropped out of the tree like it was nothing. The way they both moved and fought. Danny had no doubt that Abbott had been holding back when Lucy attacked her. She also had no doubt that if Abbott had wanted to make a fight of it she could have gotten away from them with no problem.

And now things were getting even weirder.

"Is that Lockley?" Danny asked.

"Looks like her," Julian replied. "Wonder what she's doing outside."

"Maybe she smokes," Danny paused and her eyes went wide. "Where the hell did she come from?"

"I don't know," Julian answered shocked at the sudden appearance of the dark haired woman. "I didn't see her come up to the house. Did you?"

"No, she just came out of the shadows," Danny said. "One second nobody, next second she's in the driveway. I think she came from behind that lawyer's van. But there is no way in hell she could get that close to the house without either of us seeing her."

"So what do we do?"

"She isn't breaking any laws," Danny said. "Nothing illegal about appearing out of nowhere."

Damn this case was weird.

---

Kate was giving Faith a close look. She still dressed the same. Tight pants, tight shirt, little left to the imagination. But when she got to the eyes Kate paused. Those were different. The last time she had seen Faith, her eyes were empty. Nothing there. For all her power, she was a lost little girl.

But now, there was fire in her eyes. She wasn't a girl any more. This was a woman. One who was certain of her place and her calling.

"Planning on answering my question in this century?" Faith pressed.

"Amy's giving them the basics," Kate replied. "So far she's told them that Lucy is different, physically superior. She's leaving out the stuff dealing with Slayers, magic and demons."

Faith nodded. "How are they taking it?"

"Better than I expected," Kate answered. "But it's early. Give it another hour to sink in and they'll start to freak out."

Faith nodded. A few seconds of awkward silence passed between them.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kate asked.

"If we're going to have any chance of finding Lucy before the cops I need to know everything about her," Faith answered.

"Then I suppose you should come in," Kate said. "We won't tell the Sutters about your past."

Faith's eyes narrowed. She was about to say something. But Buffy's little warning about working with Kate popped back into her head. "You're lucky B told me to be nice to you."

"She told me the same thing when she hired me," Kate noted.

"Then let's get to work," Faith said heading for the door.

"Try to make a good impression," Kate said.

"If there's one thing I can do, its make an impression."

-----

A/N – I know, I know. It's been way to long between updates. Again, the life thing has to come first. Between work and some major family stuff my schedule is pretty weird these days.

I've also adopted a new rule for posting. I'm only posting new chapters to my already published stories. I won't publish any new stories unless they are either complete or until one of my ongoing stories is finished.

In addition to the five ongoing stories currently published, I've got six other multi-chapter stories I'm working on. I've also got four or five one-shot single chapter stories that will probably pop up in the next month or so.

The upshot of all this is, relatively long waits between new chapters of my current stuff. I am trying, but the muse is scattered and life still has to come first. However the good news is, when do publish something new, it will be a completed story. So you won't get stuck waiting for new chapters on anything new.


End file.
